A golfer typically selects a golf ball that has a combination of features based on his or her preferences and/or skill. Golf ball designers often attempt to provide a ball with characteristics that are balanced to suit a variety of golfer preferences and/or skill. Frequently, golf balls include a plurality of layers, with each layer helping to provide one or more desired qualities.
Flying distance is an important index by which a golf ball may be evaluated. The three main factors affecting flying distance of a golf ball are “initial velocity,” “spin rate,” and “launch angle.” Initial velocity is one of the primary physical properties affecting the flying distance of a golf ball. The coefficient of restitution (COR) is an alternate parameter indicative of the initial velocity of a golf ball. Typically, the COR of a golf ball varies with temperature. Taking 24 degrees Celsius as the standard temperature, the physical properties, including the COR, of a golf ball will be affected when the temperature of the ball is lower than 24 degrees Celsius. The COR is typically significantly positive relative to the temperature, so the golf ball usually flies shorter in colder weather.
When playing golf in cold weather, 0 degrees Celsius for example, a golfer may utilize one or more techniques and, in some cases, heating devices to warm the ball. For example, in some cases, a golfer may use body temperature (for instance by putting the ball in their pocket or holding it in their hand) or a golf ball heater to raise the temperature of the golf ball in order to raise the COR of the golf ball thereby enabling the golfer to drive the ball farther. However, such warming techniques typically do not keep the temperature of the golf ball raised for a long time. Therefore, the raised COR of the golf ball cannot be kept elevated for a long time by using above-mentioned techniques. That is, the temperature will drop quickly when the ball leaves the golfer's body or the golf ball heater, and the temperature drop will result in an undesired deterioration of the COR of the ball, for example before the player has completed their round of golf. This often results in sudden changes of the COR that make it difficult for the golfer to predict and control the flying distance of the ball. Therefore, it would be desirable to reduce the effect of low temperature on the COR of a golf ball, and thus provide a ball that may maintain a desirable COR for a sustained amount of time in order to enable a golfer to complete a round or several holes without the COR dropping to undesired levels.
The present disclosure is directed to improvements in the consistency of golf ball performance characteristics across a broader range of playing conditions.